


Reggie's Present

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Reggie is wrapping Vi's Christmas present
Relationships: Fred Buckle/Violet Buckle
Kudos: 4
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Reggie's Present

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks 'Wrap' challenge

Reggie Jackson concentrated as he wrapped Vi’s Christmas present. It would have been easier if he’d bought her a square box of chocolates, but he knew she particularly liked orange and lemon slices, so he’d bought them for her, despite their funny eight-sided box. He wanted her to have something special.

When Fred Buckle came in to see how he was getting on, Reggie frowned up at him. “I’ve done my best, but it’s not very neat. What it really needs is a ribbon. Have you got anything I could use?”

“Not on me,” Fred replied, “but I’ll have a look round for you.”

Leaving Reggie in the sitting room, Fred slipped into the shop and spoke to Vi. “I don’t suppose you’ve got a bit of old ribbon hanging around, have you? Reggie’s wrapping your present and wants to add a ribbon. Although don’t tell him I told you, because he wants it to be a surprise.”

“I thought he was giving me a pot plant?” Vi said.

“He is, but this is an extra present. He chose it himself.”

Vi nodded. “What colour ribbon does he want?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, what colour is the wrapping paper?”

“Red, or possibly green.”

“Fred Buckle, you are impossible. I tell you what, how about this? It’s the end of the roll, so I probably wouldn’t be able to sell it anyway. Give it to Reggie and he can use however much he needs. How big is this parcel?”

Fred indicated vaguely with his hands.

“Made of elastic is it? There should be enough there.”

Fred took the ribbon back to Reggie, who gave a big smile and said, “That’s perfect. See, it matches the paper.”

“Good. Do you need any help?”

“No thank you. It’s going to be all my own work.”

***

When Christmas morning came, they all sat down in the sitting room, and Fred switched on the tree lights. Then Reggie proudly gave his pot plant and present to Vi.

She took them both with a smile. “Did you grow the plant yourself?” she asked.

“Yes, we grew lots in the greenhouse during the autumn and sold most of them at our Advent fair, but Mr Henderson said I could bring one back for you, so I chose this one specially.”

“It’s lovely.” Vi started to unwrap her present. “You’ve wrapped this beautifully, Reggie. Next year you can wrap Fred’s for him too!” They laughed and Vi finished removing the paper. “Oh, thank you so much, Reggie. Orange and lemon slices. They are my favourite. With them and the plant you have given me the perfect Christmas present.”

Reggie smiled. “Happy Christmas, Mum.”


End file.
